boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wesley Denkenberger
Wesley Denkenberger was the brother of Aspen Denkenberger and a male student who attended Tower Placement School and was a friend of Valiera Nelson and possibly a member of her posse. At the beginning of the 2012—2013 school year, he and Jamie met Charles, Carl, and Rose Johannson. He openly declared his love for weed, but then he unexpectedly tripped on his skateboard. Minutes later, he tripped again, just before Charles converged on the scene. He playfully called him an idiot and ordered him to stand up. In October, he and Charles followed each other on Instagram. Biography Early life Wesley Denkenberger was born in the 1990s. He had a sister named Aspen Denkenberger who was presumably close in age to him. In May of 2009, he attended a wedding. On December 18, 2011, Wesley and his family got together to see an outdoor light show. On July 4, 2012, Wesley was pleased when his young nephew lit his first firework off. Believing he was helping them celebrate properly, he took a picture of him. Around this time, he learned a friend of his was still in a relationship and hoped they were happy together. Eventually, he met a girl named Jamie. 2012—2013 school year At the beginning of the 2012—2013 school year, and presumably before that, Wesley attended Tower Placement School and was a friend of Valiera Nelson and possibly a member of her posse. At the beginning of the school year, he and Jamie met Charles, Carl Alex, and Rose Johannson. He openly declared his love for weed, but then he unexpectedly tripped on his skateboard. Jamie told Charles this probably happened all the time. Minutes later, he tripped again, just before Charles converged on the scene. He playfully called him an idiot and ordered him to stand up. Jamie claimed that this happened frequently. It is unknown what he was doing in September, but in October, Charles followed him on Instagram and Denkenberger followed him back. Physical description Wesley had flat, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. He had an obese build. Personality and traits Wesley believed in making the best out of life while one still could. He also believed that a sunrise above the was the best thing he could be awakening to in the morning. He has a strong relationship with his family. Wesley loves weed, something he is willing to openly declare to students he does not know and to his friends. He is also known to enjoy morning walks. He is clumsy, as he continually tripped on his skateboard. Relationships Family Wesley appears to have a very close relationship with his family. He was known to be fond of his sister Aspen. He was also delighted when his nephew, who was a toddler, lit a firework on Independence Day. Valiera Nelson ]] Wesley is known to be friends with Valiera Nelson, the two follow each other on Instagram, he loves weed like she does, the two are also similar because they enjoy use of their skateboards. They are also very close to their families. Jamie While he is confirmed to know Jamie, their relationship is unknown. Appearances * Notes and references Category:1990s births Category:American individuals Category:Denkenberger family Category:Facebook users Category:Humans Category:Instagram users Category:Males Category:Neutral individuals Category:Obese individuals Category:Tower Placement students Category:Unmarried individuals